


Green-Eyed Monster

by helens78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible all of Rodney's talk about Sam was just to cover up something else?  And just how seriously does John take that talk, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the SG-1 season 10 episode "The Pegasus Project".

"You _asshole_," John hissed.

Rodney jumped, eyebrows shooting up toward his hairline. He glanced around the lab to make sure nobody was paying attention--hell, nobody was even _around_; what time was it?

"What now?" he asked, turning back to his laptop. He got his fingers out of the way just in time; John slammed the lid shut and leaned on it. "Okay, back off. Off the lab equipment. _Now_."

He made a shooing motion, and John backed off, but he was still pissed about something; his eyebrows didn't do that particular squinchy thing unless it was something serious. Rodney sighed and checked his watch. Three a.m.. Okay, maybe it was late enough he deserved that, but still, it wasn't like he'd never been this late getting back to his room before, not even on nights when they had plans.

"Let me finish a couple of things and I'll meet you back at my room. Okay?"

John stewed for a few seconds, but finally nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll let myself in."

_What the hell did I do this time?_ Rodney wondered. He could only spare so much brainspace for that thought, though, since he had work to finish up, and he probably shouldn't spend more than ten minutes on it.

Fourteen minutes later, he walked into his room. John was lying on the bed, but as soon as Rodney appeared, he stood up, looking no less pissed off than he'd been in the lab. "So what the hell is wrong with--"

The second the doors swished shut, John grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. Rodney barely had time to squeak in surprise (_let out a manly sound of startlement_, he mentally reframed it). His eyes were probably huge now; what the _fuck_ was wrong with John?

"It wasn't Carter, was it?"

"What?" Rodney wheezed. "Did Sam do something--?"

John shoved his thigh between Rodney's legs and--no shit--_growled_. "We both know you're not this fucking clueless. You never had anything going on with Carter, did you?"

"Look--" And it was totally not Rodney's fault that John's thigh and that growl were getting him hard. The fact that he didn't know what the hell was going on didn't seem to matter much to his cock. _Okay, my boyfriend's gone crazy and apparently it turns me on. Weirder things have happened out here._ "I may have exaggerated the reciprocity of--"

"It was _Jackson_." He was growling again. _Holy shit, that really is hot. Please, please, don't let it be some kind of microbial infection. Wait, did he just say--_

"What do you mean, Jackson?" Rodney stammered.

"How long were you fucking him?"

"Are you _jealous_?" Rodney asked. His eyes were so big now he could practically feel air on the backs of his eyeballs. "Is that what--"

John shoved his thigh forward harder, which was uncomfortable enough to shut Rodney up and yet still, somehow, hot. "How _long_ were you _fucking him_?"

"Antarctica," Rodney blurted out, "just, he landed in Antarctica and we stayed up for three days and okay, yes, maybe a few times after that handjob on P7M-941 but we agreed that wasn't a first date or anything--"

That was enough; John kissed him, and it was the kind of kiss Rodney could interpret as _shut the fuck up now_, which worked for him considering John was really grinding into his hard-on and the wall wasn't all that comfortable.

By the time John backed off, they were both breathing pretty hard. John stepped back, and Rodney leaned against the wall for support. "Sheppard--John. I haven't even looked at him like that since he got here--" John shot him a look; Rodney rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I'm not _blind_, but it's over. Really over." He blinked. "And I didn't get dumped for once. Huh. I actually broke it off with him, except for the fact that I didn't actually say so, but hey, other galaxy, new boyfriend, it's pretty obvious, right?"

"You asshole," John said. This time Rodney grinned at him, and John totally failed at not grinning back.

Rodney grabbed him and pulled him over to the bed. "You're pretty hot when you're jealous," he said, tugging John's shirt off.

"Shut up."

Rodney's clothes and John's pants came off next, and Rodney climbed under the covers. "Would you go all caveman on me if I started eyeing Zelenka? Because--"

John grabbed him and gave him another of those _shut the fuck up_ kisses. "Don't make me kill you."

_-end-_


End file.
